Holiday for One Day
by EthemarianCreator
Summary: Indonesia dapat hari libur setelah bekerja lama dengan Holland. Kira-kira apa yang ia lakukan, ya?


Holiday for One Day

Pagi hari yang begitu indah, di mana matahari bersinar dengan hangatnya. Baju-baju yang telah dicuci dengan bersih, dikeringkan di bawah langit yang cerah. Taman yang penuh dengan sayuran dan buah-buahan itu pun tampak segar dan menawan. Rumah yang besar dan bergaya kastil tua dan terletak tak jauh dari taman itu pun tampak bersih dan terawat.

Indonesia bekerja sebagai _maid _ selama masa jajahan Belanda terhadapnya. Ia tinggal dan melakukan pekerjaan di rumah itu, namun masih diberi kesempatan untuk menjalankan hobinya, berkebun. Pekerjaannya, yaitu menyapu rumah, hampir selesai ketika seseroang keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu, ruang tempat Indonesia berada.

"Selamat pagi, Holland-san." Indonesia menyapa bosnya dengan ramah. Keramahan adalah sifat yang tak bisa Indonesia tinggalkan meskipun ia dijajah sekalipun.

"Hmm…" Holland menjawab tanpa kata-kata yang jelas, melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kamu sudah menyapu sejak tadi?" Akhirnya ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Holland.

"Iya, tinggal ruang ini saja."

"Pekerjaan yang lain?" tanya Holland lagi.

"Sudah selesai. Tinggal memasak untuk makan siang nanti."

Holland terdiam sesaat. Dia memperhatikan ruangan itu dengan lebih seksama. Bersih, rapi, Indonesia benar-benar sudah bekerja keras.

"Hari ini kamu tidak perlu masak makan siang. Gunakan waktumu hari ini untuk libur."

"E…maaf?" Indonesia kembali bertanya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"Hari ini kamu libur. Kamu sudah lama tidak keluar dari rumah, bahkan hanya untuk jalan-jalan."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Holland-san?"

"Tak usah khawatir, aku bisa masak makananku sendiri."

Indonesia sempat terdiam mendengar ucapan bosnya, namun ketika tahu bahwa kesempatan seperti ini datang, ia segera membereskan sisa pekerjaannya dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Ada hal yang ingin ia lakukan. Ya, mengunjungi negara-negara temannya.

Indonesia segera mengganti baju _maid_nya dengan baju yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bepergian. Tutup kepala yang biasa ia gunakan (seperti punya Chibitalia) ia lepaskan, menunjukkan rambutnya yang bergelombang, rapi dan tidak keriwil, serta bagian jambang rambutnya yang menutupi telinga dan dipotong rapi seperti Jepang. Rambutnya ia rapikan kemudian ia ikat ke samping, dengan simpul yang rendah di bawah telinganya. Di simpul itu, ia sematkan beberapa bunga melati, bunga khas negaranya.

"Aku pergi sekarang, Holland-san." Indonesia dengan riang pamit pada Holland.

Holland tak menjawabnya, namun mukanya menunjukkan sedikit kelegaan.

"Karena dia sudah pergi, aku bisa mengerjakan itu."

Hari yang indah bagi Indonesia. Ia diberikan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya, termasuk juga saudara-saudarinya.

"Baiklah. Yang pertama kukunjungi…mungkin Spain-san ya? Rumahnya yang paling dekat dengan Holland-san." Indonesia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Indonesia segera melangkah menuju rumah Spain. _Spain adalah bosnya yang pertama, namun hanya bertahan sekitar 1-2 tahun sebelum Holland membawanya ketika Holland 'keluar' dari rumah Spain_

Spain berada di beranda rumahnya tengah mengerjakan sesuatu. Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia terus membuat bunga mawar untuk membayar hutangnya pada Jerman dan negara-negara lain, tentu saja karena Spain kalah melawan mereka (kasihan).

"_Buenos dias_, Spain-san."

"Huh?" Spain menoleh untuk melihat asal suara itu.

Indonesia berada di depan Spain, memberi ucapan Selamat Pagi dengan bahasa spanyol.

"Ee…." Spain tampaknya berusaha mengingat siapa orang yang berada di depannya itu.

"Aku Indonesia. Tampaknya Bos Spain cepat lupa, ya?"

"Indonesia…..Oh Indonesia! Wah, memang sudah lama kita tak bertemu! Maaf…. Aku punya banyak anak (red jajahan), jadi aku sering lupa." Spain meminta maaf, terus mengingatkan dirinya kalau ia adalah bos yang sudah 'tua' dan masih memegang banyak negara jajahan.

"Apa yang Spain-san kerjakan?" Indonesia bertanya sambil melihat bunga mawar yang dibuat oleh Spain.

"Aku harus bayar hutang kalah perangku pada Jerman dan yang lainnya. Cara bayar hutangnya dengan ini."

"Kelihatannya banyak. Kubantu, ya?" Indonesia mengambil tempat duduk tak jauh dari Spain dan mulai mengambil bahan untuk membuat bunga mawar itu.

"Eh? Jangan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ini hutangku, aku tak mau merepotkanmu, apalagi kamu tamu di rumahku sekarang. Terlebih lagi, kalau kamu lakukan, aku bisa dibantai Holland!" (Spain bisa ingat siapa yang membawa lari Indonesia -_-).

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja ini bantuan dari teman."

"Oi, Spain!"

Mereka berdua menoleh ke asal suara itu.

"Kenapa kau berlama-lama di sana? Hari ini jadwal kita untuk memetik -"

"_Hola,_ Romano. Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu. Kamu pasti sudah pernah bertemu dengan Indonesia."

"_Buon giomo_, Romano-san." Indonesia memberi salam Selamat Pagi dalam bahasa Itali.

"Oh! Ternyata Indonesia. Bukannya sekarang kamu bekerja untuk Holland?"

"Iya."

"Lalu, kenapa kamu ke sini? Tidak biasanya wanita cantik sepertimu berada di rumah Spain."

"Wah, Romano-san jago menggoda, ya? Aku datang ke sini cuma untuk mengunjungi mantan bosku. Berhubung ini hari liburku, aku harus menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik."

"Dia pandai menggoda wanita, tapi dia kejam terhadap laki-laki lho?" Spain menambahkan, namun memutuskan untuk berhenti saat Romano menatap matanya dengan tajam dan dingin.

"_Tomato Bastardo…"_

Spain hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Romano sementara Indonesia terkejut karena tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan ucapan seperti itu (Indonesia sedikit mengerti ucapan Romano barusan).

"Lalu, Indonesia. Apa tidak apa-apa kamu di sini berlama-lama? Hari libur harus dimanfaatkan dengan baik, lho?" tanya Spain.

"Oh, iya! Aku hampir lupa! Aku masih ingin mengunjungi yang lainnya. Terima kasih untuk waktunya " Indonesia pamit kepada Spain dan Romano.

"Dia gadis yang manis, ya?" Spain tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan pada Indonesia.

"Begitulah. Ayo kita pergi sekarang. Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai."

"Selesai apanya? Aku bahkan belum…APAAAA!"

Di samping Spain, kardus-kardus yang sebelumnya hanya berisi bahan mentah, semuanya sudah menjadi bunga mawar yang indah.

"Indonesia yang kerjakan semua….serius?" Spain tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Setelah kunjungannya ke rumah Spain, Indonesia melanjutkan kunjungannya ke rumah saudaranya yang paling tua, China! _China yang pertama kali menemukan Indonesia ketika Indonesia sedang berkebun sendirian, merawat Indonesia dengan baik hingga Spain dan Portugal datang._

Indonesia tiba di sebuah daerah yang sibuk dan penuh dengan aktivitas perdagangan. Saat ia tengah berjalan dengan tenang seseorang dari arah belakang menabraknya.

"Ah! Maafkan aku, _aru. _Aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas dari sini…."

Suara itu, Indonesia mengenalnya dengan sangat baik.

"_Chugoku onisama_!"

"Eh…Indonesia?" China terkejut melihat Indonesia yang datang ke daerahnya.

"Oni-sama! Akhirnya bisa ketemu! Mmmm, apa yang oni-sama bawa? Kelihatannya banyak." Indonesia bertanya sambil melihat barang belanjaan China yang begitu banyak sampai menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku mau masak banyak hari ini, karena saudara-saudara kita yang lain juga datang ke rumahku, aru."

Saudara-saudara yang lain? Ini berarti kesempatan bagi Indonesia untuk bertemu dengan yang lain tanpa harus ke rumah mereka satu persatu.

"Aku boleh ikut?" tanya Indonesia.

"Tentu saja, aru! Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang."

Sesampainya di rumah China, banyak negara Asia, terutama Asia Tenggara yang berkumpul di sana. Tak lupa juga ada South Korea, Taiwan dan Hongkong.

"Nesia-chan!" Taiwan begitu senang dan kaget saat Indonesia masuk bersama China. Taiwan segera memeluk Indonesia karena kangen. South Korea juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama, tapi ditahan oleh Hongkong dan China.

"Kalau kamu melakukan hal yang sama, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk," ujar Hongkong dan disetujui oleh China.

"Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu, Hongkong? Terus, _Aniki._ Kenapa _Aniki_ malah ikut dukung?"

"Karena memang itu kenyataannya, aru!"

Suasana di rumah China semakin ramai. Indonesia bertemu kembali dengan saudara-saudarinya. Ada Vietnam, Thailand, Laos, Myanmar, Filipina, Singapore, dan Malaysia.

"Kalian tahu? Makan-makan besar seperti ini asalnya dariku lho!"seru South Korea.

"Eh? Bukannya dari _sensei,_ ya?"tanya Taiwan merujuk pada China.

"Tak usah percaya dengan Korea, Taiwan. Kamu tahu dia seperti apa," ujar Hongkong.

"Aku setuju dengan Hongkong,"tambah Vietnam.

"Sama!"sahut Laos, Filipina, Singapore, dan Malaysia bersamaan, sementara Thailand tersenyum menahan tawa melihat mereka berempat.

"Kalian! Kenapa kalian juga ikut-ikutan?" Korea merasa terpojok karena tak ada yang mendukungnya.

Indonesia terus melihat saudara-saudarinya berdebat satu sama lain. Sudah lama ia tidak berada dalam suasana seperti ini. Tanpa ia sadari, senyum bahagia tersungging di mulutnya.

"Kelihatannya kamu senang, aru." China menyadari senyum Indonesia sambil meminum teh hijaunya. Mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"Iya. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak seperti ini. Rasanya seperti tidak bekerja dengan Holland-san." Sejenak muka Indonesia menunjukkan kesedihan.

"Hidupmu sepertinya berat, aru. Kalau saja Spain dan Portugal tidak mengambilmu waktu itu, mungkin kita bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu seperti ini, aru."

"Iya. Sepertinya akan jadi sangat menyenangkan." Indonesia tersenyum sambil membayangkan dirinya yang tidak dijajah.

Indonesia kemudian menyadari sesuatu. Dari semua negara yang datang ke rumah China, hanya satu negara yang tidak muncul.

"Onisama, apa Nihon Oni-sama tidak datang? Aku belum melihatnya sejak tadi."

"Nihon sedang berada di rumahnya, menyambut Itali dan Jerman yang mengunjunginya sebelum ia bersiap-siap ke sini." Muncul jawaban dari suara yang belum pernah Indonesia kenal.

Indonesia mencari asal suara tersebut, dan menemukan seseorang memakai kepala Hello Kitty yang tersenyum aneh sedang mengambil salah satu _gyoza_ di atas meja.

"Hiiihhh! Siapa dia?"

"AIYA! Jangan buat Indonesia kaget, aru! Dia baru saja datang dari tempat Holland dan belum kenal denganmu, Shinatty!"

Orang dengan kepala Hello Kitty itu memegang piring berisi _gyoza_ kemudian mengangguk minta maaf. "Maafkan aku. Aku Shinatty dari China."

Indonesia masih syok sebelum akhirnya ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan kembali bertanya.

"Umm…apa benar Nihon Oni-sama masih di rumahnya?"

"Iya. Dia menelepon China dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa datang ke sini," jawab Shinatty.

"Padahal kalau semuanya berkumpul, pasti lebih seru lagi, aru!"

"Oh,ya. Sepertinya ada tamu untukmu," sahut Shinatty.

"Tamu? Dimana dia, aru?" tanya China.

"Di luar. Aku tak berani mengajaknya masuk."

China dan lainnya melihat ke jendela. Tamu ini membuat mereka kaget setengah mati, karena yang menunggu di luar sambil melihat dari jendela adalah Rusia!

"Wah, sepertinya ada pesta, _da..._"

"AAAIIIIYYYAAA! Kenapa Rusia ada di sini?" China menjadi histeris melihat tamu tak terduga ini.

"Kelihatannya ada negara baru…"ujar Rusia merujuk pada Indonesia.

"Gawat! Indonesia dalam bahaya!" seru Taiwan.

"Ini tak bisa dibiarkan, aru! Hongkong, Vietnam. Tolong larikan Indonesia lewat pintu belakang! Kami akan menghadangnya di sini!" China meminta tolong pada Hongkong dan Vietnam sebelum Rusia berhasil mendobrak masuk pintu rumah China yang besar dan tebal!

Hongkong dan Vietnam dengan sigap membawa Indonesia lari ke pintu belakang.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" Indonesia kebingungan melihat kejadian tadi.

"China takut dengan Rusia, karena Rusia pada dasarnya menakutkan,"ujar Hongkong.

"Kami harus kembali ke dalam. Kamu sebaiknya segera lari ke rumah Nihon. Setahuku, meskipun tertarik pada Nihon, Rusia tidak berani datang ke sana karena takut 'dihabisi' oleh Belarus. Titip salam kami padanya, ya?" Vietnam tersenyum dan segera menutup pintu belakang itu, meninggalkan Indonesia sendirian di sana, masih kebingungan.

"Sebaiknya….aku turuti nasihat mereka…."

Indonesia terus berjalan dengan cepat sambil meninggalkan pekarangan rumah China, dan saat melewati gerbang, Indonesia bisa mendengar teriakan histeris dan bunyi-bunyi yang aneh keluar dari rumah itu.

"Maaf kalau kami mengganggu waktumu, Nihon," ujar Jerman saat Jepang memasuki ruangan tatami tempat ia biasa menerima tamu.

"Ve~ Rumah Nihon nyaman~,"Itali dengan muka kekanak-kanakkannya, meletakkan tangannya di atas meja dan menumpukan kepalanya di atas tangannya.

"Lagipula, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba mau ke sini, Itali?" tanya Jerman.

"Aku kangen dengan Nihon, Ve~~"

"Jerman, Itali, aku tidak keberatan bertemu kalian hari ini. Aku juga berharap bisa mengunjungi kalian, namun masih ada keperluan-keperluan yang harus kuselesaikan, menunda kunjunganku ke tempat kalian," jawab Jepang dengan sopan.

"Aku lapar, Ve~~~"

"Itali! Kamu benar-benar tidak sopan!" seru Jerman menakuti Itali.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jerman. Aku juga sebentar lagi akan menyiapkan makan siang. Aku akan ke dapur sekarang."

Jepang lalu keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Nihon Oni-sama!"

Jepang terdiam, begitu juga dengan Itali dan Jerman.

"Suara ini….jangan-jangan…" Jepang segera berlari ke pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu. Dugaannya benar. Indonesia yang ternyata memanggilnya.

"Ina-chan!" Jepang begitu senang mengetahui Indonesia datang mengunjunginya.

_Seperti yang kita ketahui, Jepang adalah adik dari China. Tapi, Jepang baru tahu kalau dia masih punya adik yang lain saat ia bersama China datang mengunjungi Belanda. China mengenali Indonesia sebagai adiknya, membuat Jepang berpikir bahwa adik China adalah adiknya juga. Jepang makin bersemangat mengetahui Indonesia mempunyai banyak kemiripan dengannya, seperti bentuk jambang rambut, hobi Indonesia dan Jepang dalam mempelajari sejarah, etc. Sepertinya, Indonesia pun tak keberatan memanggil Jepang sebagai kakak._

Jepang lalu mengajak Indonesia masuk dan menuntunnya menuju ruang tamu. Di sana Indonesia bertemu dengan Itali dan Jerman.

"_Ciao_! Ina-chan!" Itali menyapa Indonesia dengan panggilan nama yang sama dengan yang Jepang pakai.

"Ternyata benar Indonesia. Senang bertemu kembali denganmu," sahut Jerman.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian juga!" jawab Indonesia dengan penuh semangat.

"Kalian semua, tunggulah sebentar di sini. Aku akan menyiapkan makan siang," ujar Jepang sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Indonesia yang melihat Jepang pergi segera berlari menyusulnya.

"Oni-sama. Aku bantu masak, ya?"

"Ehh….? Jangan. Kamu tamu di sini. Aku tidak mau merepotkan tamu, terutama adikku sendiri."

"Tapi, bukannya sudah menjadi tugas adik untuk membantu kakaknya?"

"Meskipun demikian, kamu datang dari tempat yang jauh. Setidaknya, beristirahatlah dulu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah sempat beristirahat di rumah _Chugoku Onisama_. Di sana jadi makin ramai karena kedatangan Rusia-san…."

"Ru-rusia?" Jepang kaget mendengar perkataan Indonesia.

"I-iya. Kenapa kelihatannya kalian sangat takut padanya?"

"Ina-chan, suatu hari nanti kamu akan tahu kenapa kami berusaha menghindarinya…."

Mereka tiba di dapur. Jepang kemudian mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan sementara Indonesia menyiapkan peralatan memasak. Jepang mengolah semua bahan untuk membuat Nikujaga, kemudian memasukkan ke dalam panci untuk memasaknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Holland-san sekarang?" Jepang bertanya untuk memulai perbincangan mereka.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, sepertinya perang semakin besar, dan dia semakin jarang pulang…."

"…"

"Ketika ia pulang, pasti ada luka-luka di sekujur badannya, tapi ia memilih untuk menyembunyikan dan segera berjalan menuju ke kamar dan menguncinya begitu ia tiba di rumah. Aku semakin bingung, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?"

Jepang berusaha mencari kata-kata untuk menenangkan adiknya, namun ruangan itu tetap sunyi. Hanya ada suara air yang sudah masak dari dalam panci itu. Selain Nikujaga, Jepang juga mempersiapkan makanan lainnya. Indonesia membantunya dengan menanak nasi.

"Ina-chan. Bagaimana kalau kamu kembali ke depan dan menunggu bersama mereka hingga makanan ini masak?" tanya Jepang berusaha untuk tidak membebani Indonesia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin sekali membantu. Dalam beberapa menit ke depan, Oni-sama pasti membutuhkan bantuanku."

Jepang sedikit kebingungan dengan perkataan Indonesia barusan. Saat Jepang berusaha menanyakan maksud Indonesia, seseorang datang menerobos pintu kertas rumah Jepang dari luar, membuat Jepang mengira ada maling yang masuk ke rumahnya.

"Aku, America, telah tiba! Nihon! Aku datang untuk makan siang!" America dengan suara lantangnya memberitahu seluruh isi rumah tentang kedatangannya.

"Hei, America! Kalau masuk ke rumah orang jangan menerobos seperti itu! Nihon jad repot karena harus membetulkan pintunya setiap kali kamu datang!" omel Inggris seraya masuk ke dalam rumah Nihon.

"Oh, ternyata America dan Inggris. Selamat datang," ujar Nihon saat keluar dari dapur.

"Selamat siang, Nihon. Maaf pintu rumahmu jadi rusak. Aku sudah memperingatkan America supaya tidak berlagak seperti pahlawan super."

"Ti-tidak apa apa…."

"Sepertinya ada tamu lain selain Italy dan Jerman, aku bisa melihat dari jumlah sepatu yang lebih. Siapa dia?" tanya America.

"America-san, apa itu kamu?" tanya Indonesia yang mengikuti Jepang keluar dari dapur.

"Indonesia! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!"

Jepang terkejut mengetahui kalau ternyata America kenal dengan Indonesia, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Ina-chan, kamu kenal America-san?"tanya Jepang.

"Ya, dulu aku pernah bekerja di rumah Inggris, dan aku sering bertemu dengan America. Setelah kembali bekerja dengan Holland, kami sering mengirim surat satu sama lain. Kami juga sempat bertemu beberapa kali, terutama ketika Holland-san membawaku ke pertemuan dunia," jawab Indonesia.

"Dan sekarang kami sudah jadi teman baik!" sahut America dengan riang sambil merangkul pundak Indonesia. Indonesia tersenyum mengiyakan perkataan America barusan.

"Inggris-san, apa kamu tahu?"tanya Jepang.

"Indonesia memang pernah bekerja denganku, tapi kalau mereka berteman baik….aku juga baru tahu…"

"Lalu, Indonesia, kenapa kamu ada di sini? Kamu dapat hari libur, ya?" tanya America.

"Iya. Tapi liburnya hanya sehari. Besok aku sudah bekerja seperti biasa."

"Sayang sekali…. Padahal aku mau bicara banyak denganmu, takutnya hari ini malah tidak selesai. Tidak apa-apa, pahlawan ini suatu hari akan mengunjungimu, ha ha ha ha!"

"Kau tak takut dengan Netherland, America?"tanya Inggris.

"Kenapa aku harus takut? I'm Hero!" seru America dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Huhhh, America. Di mana pun dan kapan pun, kamu benar-benar tidak berubah. Suaramu saja terdengar beberapa kilometer dari sini."

"P-Prancis? Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"tanya Inggris.

"Aku sebenarnya mencarimu, Inggris, tapi kamu tidak ada di tempat. Aku juga menelepon America tapi dia juga tak ada di rumah. Jadi, aku menyimpulkan kalau kalian berdua pergi ke suatu tempat, dan tempat itu adalah rumah Nihon."

"Aku sebenarnya sangat berharap supaya aku tak bertemu denganmu hari ini dan hari-hari seterusnya, Prancis," sahut Inggris sambil melipat kedua lengannya.

"Jangan begitu, Inggris. Begini-begini, kamu juga memerlukan kakakmu ini, ya kan? Oh…ternyata ada gadis cantik di sini. _Bon Jour_, _Mademoiselle_. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"tanya Prancis sambil meraih tangan Indonesia dan menciumnya.

"Namaku Indonesia. Senang berjumpa denganmu, _France-san_."

"Oi! Prancis! Jangan tinggalin aku di tengah jalan begitu, dong!"kembali datang seseorang yang belum Indonesia kenal.

"Salahmu sendiri, Prussia! Saking kamu menganggap dirimu sangat _awesome, _kamu sampai mengatakan kalau kamu keren kepada semua burung-burung yang tentu saja tidak bisa menungguimu mengatakannya satu-satu,"keluh Prancis pada Prussia.

"Tidak usah berkelit seperti itu. Kau tahu kalau kau kurang _awesome _daripada aku, jadi kau meninggalkan aku supaya kamu tak malu. Akui saja!"

"Kalau begitu, tandanya aku sudah gila!"

"Prussia ternyata ikut bersamamu, ya?"tanya America pada Prancis.

"Gara-gara aku sibuk mencari kalian berdua, Prussia akhirnya menemaniku untuk mencari kalian. Ini semua jadi merepotkan…"

"Oh, ya. Prancis, ada apa kamu mencariku?"tanya Inggris.

"Hampir saja aku lupa! Aku mencarimu karena—"

"Oni-san? America dan yang lainnya juga di sini? Apa yang kalian semua lakukan di sini?" Jerman kebingungan melihat begitu banyak orang berkumpul di depan pintu rumah Jepang yang rusak dan tampak berantakan. Itali pun tampak menyusul Jerman.

"West! Ternyata kamu di sini! Wah, Ita-chan juga!" jawab Prussia dengan begitu senangnya.

"Um…sepertinya masakannya sudah matang, bagaimana kalau kalian semua menunggu di ruang makan sementara aku menyiapkan makan siang kita?"tanya Jepang.

Semua yang ada di sana setuju kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang makan dengan tenang. Setelah keadaan tenang, Jepang menghela nafas tanda lega.

"Ternyata ada begitu banyak tamu yang datang…"ujar Jepang.

"Aku sudah katakan sebelumnya, kan? Kakak pasti butuh bantuanku," sahut Indonesia.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu kalau mereka akan datang?"tanya Jepang.

"Mereka memang tidak berada di tempat yang sama, tapi mereka kelihatan sangat mencolok di tempat umum. Kupikir mereka pasti akan ke rumah kakak, jadi aku segera pergi ke sini."

Mendengar jawaban Indonesia, Jepang tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Ina-chan."

Hari libur Indonesia berjalan dengan baik. Berbekal beberapa oleh-oleh dari China dan Jepang, Indonesia melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke rumah Holland. Hari sudah sangat sore ketika Indonesia tiba di depan pintu rumah. Indonesia hendak mengambil kunci rumah dari kantongnya, namun ternyata pintu rumah itu telah dibukakan seseorang.

"Holland-san….?" Indonesia sedikit terkejut.

"Ternyata kamu. Jadi, bagaimana acaramu?"tanya Holland sambil mempersilahkan Indonesia masuk.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Rumah _Chugoku onisama _dan _Nihon onisama_ sangat ramai. Suasananya jadi seru!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Em…Indonesia?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kamu sudah makan malam?"

"Um… belum. Apa Holland-san sudah lapar? Kalau iya, aku akan segera memasak…" Indonesia menjawab sambil mulai melangkah menuju dapur, namun segera ditahan oleh Holland.

"Kalau…tidak keberatan, Maukah kamu makan malam bersamaku?"

"Eh…?"

Indonesia masih bingung dengan ajakan Holland barusan. Holland kemudian mengajaknya ke ruang makan, dan ternyata di meja makan sudah ada makanan dan peralatan makan yang telah ditata dengan rapi. Tak lupa minuman anggur dengan gelasnya, serta lilin meja yang telah menyala, membuat suasana ruangan itu menjadi romantis.

Melihat semua itu, Indonesia hanya terperangah. Tidak biasanya Holland melakukan hal seperti ini. Apa ini alasannya mengapa Holland membiarkannya libur hari itu? Indonesia bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Holland, tapi dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya karena bingung harus berkata apa.

"Jadi, apa kamu keberatan?"tanya Holland sekali lagi.

"E…e..Ten-tentu saja tidak! Terima kasih, Holland-san."

Holland lalu menuntun Indonesia menuju meja makan. Seperti layaknya seorang _gentleman_, Holland menuntun Indonesia untuk duduk lebih dahulu. Setelah keduanya sudah duduk dan bersiap untuk makan, Indonesia bertanya kepada Holland.

"Um…Holland-san. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa..?"

"Kenapa Holland-san menyiapkan semuanya sampai seperti ini? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin dirayakan?"

"Tidak. Ini hanya makan malam biasa."

"Eh…? Entah kenapa, aku merasa ini agak sedikit berbeda dari makan malam yang biasanya."

"Aku hanya tidak suka makan sendirian. Kalau aku tidak membuat seperti ini, kita akan tetap makan malam di tempat yang terpisah. Lagipula, aku rindu saat kita masih di rumah Spain. Setiap malan, kamu mengantarkan makan malam ke kamarku dan menemaniku hingga makan malamku selesai,"jawab Holland sambil tersenyum.

Indonesia bisa merasakan pipinya sedikit memerah. Dia juga ingat masa-masa itu, tapi mengetahui kalau selama ini Holland ingin tetap makan malam bersamanya membuatnya cukup senang. Setelah pertanyaan itu, mereka berdua menikmati makan malam mereka dengan percakapan-percakapan yang riang dan ujung-ujungnya tetap membuat suasana ruangan itu semakin romantis.

_Huaahhh! Maaf kalau ada kekeliruan sejarah & bahasa asing yang kurang tepat. Review sangat dibutuhkan! Grazie Milie! Arigatou Gozaimazu! ^-^_


End file.
